There has been of late interest in alarm indicators which provide a visual indicium of an alarm condition. For example, it has been recognized that hearing impaired individuals may not hear a normal fire or smoke alarm. This is especially the case when such individuals are sleeping.
It has been known to couple high intensity strobe lights to alarm systems so as to provide a visual output. Known strobe units have not provided a satisfactory light output level over a 180 degrees horizontal field.
It would be desirable to be able to increase the output light level over a 180 degrees horizontal field of view without substantially increasing unit cost. In addition, it would be desirable to be able to manufacture the unit using conventional molding and finishing techniques.